Can You Keep a Secret?
by Sigery97
Summary: Ichigo and Shiro ran from the Soul Society to have a relationship. Now a new enemy, worse than Aizen was is arising and the Soul Society can't fight them by itself. But are Ichigo and Shiro willing to test their bond for them? ShiroIchi YAOI Mpreg? Yuri?
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo walked down the street quietly. He held hands with the albino next to him. The albino had slightly glowing golden on black eyes. "…Shi?" the orangette muttered.

"Yes King?" the albino asked.

"Was it really smart running like that?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know…but we have each other…I watch your ass and you watch mine" Shiro replied.

"I think its back you pervert" Ichigo blushed.

"I like watching your ass though…it's perfect…soft but firm and well rounded" Shiro teased, firmly squeezing Ichigo's ass to get a squeak. Which he got along with a painful smack to the head. Ichigo pulled away a bit but didn't let go of his white twin's hand as they continued to walk to their apartment. They had been living like this for about a half year.

About 1 ½ years after the war, Ichigo regained his powers thus his Hollow. Not only that but became close to him, gaining a friend and a sex buddy at the same time. The Soul Society frowned on that but Ichigo dealed with it for a year before finally breaking and trying to distance him from his Hollow who he had named Shiro. It wasn't till Shiro admitted he was in love with Ichigo that Ichigo did it. Ichigo turned in his badge and ran away. No one knew where he was. Probably because Ichigo moved to America. But he was happy with his boyfriend in America, despite messing his friends and family.

"What's ya thinkin' about Kingy?" Shiro asked, glancing sideways.

"…Just how we ended up like this" Ichigo sighed, smiling slightly.

Shiro kissed Ichigo's head. "That was an odd story wasn't it Kingy" Shiro sighed.

Ichigo nodded, suddenly being scooped up by his Hollow. Shiro only grinned at Ichigo's reaction to being carried bridal style. Shiro glanced around before flashing to their apartment. As soon as they were in, Ichigo was dumped on the couch. Only to have his Hollow lover crawled on top of him and start playing at his neck. Ichigo groaned. "S-shi" Ichigo stuttered.

"Hmmm?" Shiro hummed against Ichigo's neck.

"I will play with you later but get off" Ichigo whined.

"Why not now?" Shiro asked.

"Cuz I need to make dinner" Ichigo replied.

"I am good with just eatin' you my King" Shiro teased.

"Shi" Ichigo snapped, blushing.

"Do I at least get a kiss?" Shiro asked.

Ichigo sighed before nodding. Less than a second later, his lips were attacked. Shiro kissed him roughly and passionately. Ichigo moaned into the kiss, getting a wet blue muscle in the mouth. Ichigo's tongue attacked, slowly losing the battle. Shiro's blue tongue slipped around the mouth, exploring and marking the familiar territory. They kissed for what seemed like forever, Ichigo's vision flicking with lack of oxygen, Shiro broke the kiss. Ichigo stared at him through half lidded eyes. "You have been so clingy and horny lately" Ichigo murmured.

"Just want to make sure you know I love ya King…I love ya more than anythin' else" Shiro stated, kissing Ichigo's neck again.

Ichigo groaned. "Shi, I really need to fix dinner" Ichigo panted.

Shiro released Ichigo's neck, letting his counterpart up. Ichigo slipped away from him, heading to the kitchen. They lived in a nice little apartment. A good sized kitchen with a living room connected with a hall that led to the bedroom, guest room, and bathroom. Shiro followed Ichigo to the kitchen, smiling at his boyfriend cooking. Shiro resisted the urge to jump him; Ichigo didn't like being bent over the counters.

Ichigo woke up, yawning as he barely remembered the night before. Shiro just pulled him closer in his deep sleep. Ichigo sighed happily. He glanced at the clock, eyes widen. The orangette wiggled in Shiro's hold. "Wha'" Shiro yawned, still refusing to release Ichigo.

"It's almost noon…we are gonna be late for work" Ichigo snapped.

That woke Shiro up. Ichigo slipped away from his partner. Ichigo was happy Shiro had the civil idea to clean up after their nightly activities. Ichigo quickly got dressed in his uniform, a plain white button up with pink, yes pink pants and Neko ears/tail. He was a waiter at a nice local diner, Kitty Cat's Meow. Yes it was a girly restaurant but Ichigo got great tips. Shiro worked at a music shop down the street. His uniform was the store's shirt and clean pants. Ichigo squeaked when Shiro played with his ears and tugged on his tail. "SHI" Ichigo snapped, pulling away from Shiro. "We are both gonna be late if we play around now" Ichigo blushed.

"Yes my King" Shiro sighed, kissing Ichigo's head.

Both of the males went to work. Neither would have guessed that their serene time was about to end and a new enemy was about to arise. Their bond was about to test a brutal, painful, sorrowful, even deadly time. No one or thing could prepare them for this devious enemy.

** new year (Not for me yet...still got a hour), a new story  
>Got attacked by the plot bunnies...this is not AU...though it seems like it<br>So who is this enemy? and you like?  
>REVIEW<strong>

**oh yeah...STAY THE HELL OUT GRIMMJOW THIS IS GONNA BE A SHIROICHI AND YOU AREN'T CHANGING THAT SHIRO GETS KING FOR THE WHOLE FUCKING STORY SO KEEP YOUR ASS OUT...thank you ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

It was an average day in Karakura Town. Well an average day of constant Hollow hunting. Without Ichigo's wild reiatsu scaring the Hollows, they swarmed to the small town. Rukia was almost always in Karakura Town with a few other Shinigami. At the moment she was with Renji and Ishida, while Ikakku and Yumichika were elsewhere in the town. They were chased a large, powerful Hollow. It was a fast one. Suddenly the Hollow fell, a blue flash on top of it. "Take that asshole…I am not only stronger but faster too" a voice laughed from on top of the Hollow corpse.

A woman with sky blue hair that brushed her shoulders, a jaw bone on her cheek and teal panther markings at the corners of her ocean colored eyes stood there, laughing. Her chest was wrapped in black bandages and she wore white short shorts with no shoes. Suddenly a man with short, messy same shade blue hair, the same eyes, markings, and jaw bone in the same place appeared next to her. "Will you shut up for a single moment you idiotic bitch" the man the Shinigami knew as Grimmjow, the Sexta Espada snapped.

"Keep up for a change then" the woman snorted before turning and hopping down to the Shinigami with the grace of a panther. Grimmjow growled, following her. The blue haired woman grinned ferally. "Shinigami…I wanna fight the cute red haired one" she demanded.

"Whatever" Grimmjow scowled.

The woman grinned. "You can call me Grimmy sweetcheek" she purred to Renji. Renji looked distressed.

Rukia didn't have any time to speak before Grimmjow jumped at her, nearly getting his hand in her stomach again. He grinned, drawing his sword and clanging swords with her. His swings were powerful, enough to almost knock her down. Ishida tried to fire an arrow at him, but they just disappeared, his reiatsu burning them to dust.

Renji was fighting 'Grimmy' and she wasn't an easy opponent. She was seemingly random, fast, and her swings were powerful. And she was staring at the red head like he was dinner as well as making sexual comments every 5 seconds. Renji could practically hear her purring.

Grimmjow finished Rukia and Ishida, leaving them alive. He turned to Renji and 'Grimmy', stopping. Renji was unconscious and 'Grimmy' was sitting on him, purring. "You are not keeping him" Grimmjow snapped.

"That's not fair" 'Grimmy' pouted.

"Don't care…leave him…they are more Shinigami to hunt" Grimmjow hissed.

'Grimmy' jumped to her feet, smiling. "Let's go"

Ichigo just got off of work, he was walking down to the music shop. He went in, surprised to see only Shiro. Shiro was quietly putting out the CDs. Ichigo grinned, silently sneaking up on his counterpart. Shiro didn't turn till Ichigo was a foot or so away. He grabbed Ichigo and kissed him. Ichigo squeaked, blushing slightly. "Surprised King?" Shiro asked.

Ichigo just continued to blush. Shiro kissed his nose before finishing up his work and standing. Ichigo followed. Shiro closed up the shop and pulled Ichigo close to him. Ichigo snuggled into him, trying to hide from the cold air. "I love you Shi" Ichigo muttered.

"I love ya too Kingy" Shiro replied, kiss his King.

Grimmjow and 'Grimmy' returned back to Los Noches. 'Grimmy' had kidnapped Renji, saying he could be of use. Grimmjow finally gave in to the woman's demand. 'Grimmy' was skipping with the red head on her back down the halls of Los Noches to the throne room. They entered. On the throne was a woman. She had orange hair, a dyed red part that hung over her left brown eye. She was dressed in a sleeveless Shinigami uniform, the legs ripped off so the bottom looked more like underwear. Laying on her lap, curled like a kitten was a white copy of her with a light blue part of her hair where the red dyed part was on her twin, golden on black eyes glowed slightly. She was in a white version of her twin's uniform. 'Grimmy' smiled slightly, setting down Renji before hopping up in one elegant motion up to the throne. She wrapped her arms around the orangette's neck, ferally grinning. "Princess" she purred.

The orangette smiled back at her, running her fingers through the blue locks. "Welcome back my kitten…who is the red head you and Grimmjow bought back" she asked.

"Renji Abarai, lieutenant of the 6th squad" Grimmjow replied.

"He has to know wherei _he_/i is" 'Grimmy' chirped.

"Thank you…he should be of use" the orangette smiled.

'Grimmy' purred, rubbing her head against her master. Grimmjow nearly groaned. "Can I be excused" he growled through his teeth.

The three girls looked amused before the orangette nodded. Grimmjow bowed slightly before leaving quickly.

**Okay Grimm got in...shut up...he isn't allowed to turn this into a GrimmIchi story  
>Who are these girls? And who is 'he'? and what is 'Grimmy' got planned for Renji anyway? xD <strong>

**REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

The Soul Society was worried. It seemed like the Arrancars were back. Extra guards were put on duty around Aizen. Ikakku, Yumichika, and Ishida were in medical care. Rukia was the only one who wasn't too serious hurt. And Renji was still missing. The captains were now in a meeting to discuss the enemy. Rukia was present to give as much information on them as possible. Suddenly the door of the captain's meeting hall flew open. "We are under attack" the Shinigami gasped.

An orangette was sitting on air, a white copy of her scaring and attacking any Shinigami who got near. "Princess…can I keep him?" Grimmy asked, holding up a frightened black haired Shinigami.

"Nope…you have that red head in Las Noches" the orangette sighed.

Grimmy pouted for a moment before nodding. Grimmjow was simply knocking out all the Shinigami who came near. "Shouldn't those captains be showing up by now, I'm bored" Grimmjow hissed.

"Give them time Jeagerjaques" a black haired, green eyed male sighed.

"Shut it Ulquiorra" Grimmjow growled.

Ulquiorra sighed. Suddenly a girl with her black hair in a small ponytail appeared, her green eyes curious. "Is Ulqui-chan being antisocial again?" she asked, giggling.

"Yes" Grimmy replied, teasing a Shinigami by holding his leg and jerking him around.

The ravenette giggled and jumped on Ulquiorra, stretching his cheeks to force him to smile.

Two green haired children giggled and clapped their hands. They had matching hazel eyes, broken ram masks on their heads, a pink scar on their noses, and the same toothy grins. The only difference was the female had slightly longer hair to her male counterpart.

"They are here" the ablino squealed as she stopped running around like an idiot.

The orangette nodded. Her 'army' stopped fighting and got behind her in a sort of clump. The ablino and Grimmy stood a few inches behind her at her sides while the rest just filled in the area. The orangette stood, a small smirk upon her face. The Shinigami captains stopped a few yards away from them. "Hello Shinigami" the brown eyed orangette purred.

"Who are you and what do you want" Byakuya asked.

"…You may call me Ichie…and I could be your best friend or your worst enemy" the orangette purred.

The ablino was giggling like an insane woman by now. Ichie was ignoring her, but it was scaring the Shinigami and a few captains. "What do you mean by that" Mayuri asked, interested in these people.

"Help me and I will help you…regardless of the size of this army, this is enough to defeat the Soul Society. Even if not, I have more than the Soul Society of reinforcements." Ichie explained, a small cocky smile over her lips.

A threat. The Shinigami didn't know if she was buffing or not. "What do you need help with?" Byakuya asked carefully.

"Can't tell you till you tell me if we are allies or not…" Ichie replied.

The captains continued to stare for a bit. "You are not our ally" the head captain growled.

"You are stubborn idiots…ah well" Ichie snorted before turning around. "I would ready yourselfs for this war. We aren't Aizen. We are worse" she added before opening a Garganta and strolling in. Grimmy was holding a Shinigami. Grimmjow pulled the poor Shinigami from her, dumped it on the ground and threw the bluenette over his shoulder before following his leader and the rest of the team. This left the Soul Society frozen and scared of what came. They wish they knew what they wanted.

Ichie walked down the hall quickly, her twin following with a worried expression. "Grimmjow, Grimmy…find him…find me Ichigo Kurosaki and bring him back ALIVE" Ichie snapped.

The bluenettes nodded and left. "Ulquiorra, Kiorra…please go retrieve reinforcements…and ready a battle plan…I want a small attack tomorrow" Ichie commanded. The ravenettes nodded and left.

"Lady" Nel called.

Ichie looked at the small female. "Yes?" she asked softly.

"What should Nel and Mel do?" Nel asked.

Ichie thought about it. "Can you two make some snacks?" she asked.

They both nodded. "Oh and check on Grimmy's pet…he probably needs food and water" Ichie added.

"Yes Lady" Nel and Mel chirped in unison before racing off to do their job. Ichie smiled softly before sighing. Her body hunched, she looked impossible tired. Her brown eyes were outlined in black eyeliner, but the shadows suddenly looked darker and larger. The albino grabbed Ichie by her shoulders before the woman had time to fall. "Queeny, you are sick…you need to rest" she demanded.

Ichie pulled herself to her feet and away from the albino. "Seppen…I am fine…so I am a little tired, I will live" Ichie snapped, turning and walking away.

Seppen quickly grabbed Ichie's arms, pulling her back. Ichie passed out quickly. Seppen sighed, throwing her queen over her shoulder. "Does that horse have this much trouble with his King?" she snorted quietly.

Shiro sneezed. Ichigo looked up at his Hollow before cuddling closer. "Getting a cold?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm fine…Hollows don't get Human diseases" Shiro replied, kissing Ichigo's forehead.

They had gotten caught in a rain shower, so now they were curled up on the couch together with some hot chocolate in clean, dry clothes and a blanket wrapped on their laps. Ichigo curled closer, tucking his head under Shiro's chin. Shiro placed a hand on Ichigo's head, gently petting him. "I love you Shi" Ichigo yawned.

Shiro smiled. "Love ya too Aibou" he purred.

Ichigo blushed. He hadn't heard that nickname in a while. Ichigo closed his eyes. Shiro shifted, kissing his eyes. "Sleep Kingy…you deserve it after working all day" Shiro purred. Ichigo nodded slightly, falling asleep, limp against Shiro. Shiro sat there, smiling slightly as he ran his fingers through the sunset orange hair.

**I have had this done for a while...just forgot to put it up...working on the 4th chapter now**

**Review plz ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

Ichigo was sitting on the couch. He felt sick. He had called ahead and gotten the day off. Shiro was a bit tentative to leave his sick lover home alone but Ichigo's glares and promises he will be fine, finally got the albino to leave.

Ichigo slept through most of the day. He woke to a loud crashing noise. He trailed his eyes from the broken glass to the bluenet and the bluenette entering from the broken window. Ichigo gasped softly. Grimmjow and another Arrancar were in his apartment. The oranget was quick to sneak from his bed and away from the Arrancars. He hid in the kitchen as he summoned Zangetsu to his hand.

"I thought you said he was here…princess is gonna be mad if we don't bring him back" the female whined.

"He is…can't ya feel his wild reiatsu?" Grimmjow asked.

The female simply shrugged and started exploring the apartment. Grimmjow rolled his eyes and looked too. "We should probably find him before his seme comes home" the female suddenly stated.

Ichigo blushed. "His what?" Grimmjow deathpanned.

"His seme, the one who fucks him" the blue haired woman chuckled.

"I see" Grimmjow stated. He was close to the island that hid the oranget. Ichigo was trying to match his breathing to the bluenet.

"This is boring…I have an idea" the bluenette suddenly chirped.

Part of a wall was exploded as the female's great idea was to cero EVERYTHING till Ichigo was found. Ichigo was quickly to flash behind the woman and tried to slice her. She caught the Zanpakto and giggled as she turned to the oranget.

Ichigo knew Grimmjow was behind him and the bluenette was still in front of him. He cursed his stupidity. He should have ran while he had the chance. At least if Shiro was with him, he would have had a better chance. Zangetsu was knocked out of his hand, falling to the hard floor with a loud clang. He was shoved down, instinctively curling up on himself. He hit the ground, most of the air in his lungs floating out. His vision spotted and he whimpered. So much pain. Then he blacked out.

Shiro came into the apartment. "I'm ho-" he trailed off. "ICHIGO" he yelled as he furiously looked through the rubble for his beloved. He could feel his heart stop, throat close up, and his eyes water. He couldn't lose his King.

He found Zangetsu. But not Ichigo. "The soul society must have figured out where we were" Shiro muttered. "I will destroy them for this" he snarled.

The orangette was laying on a bed, it was an large one. She had her head on her twin's lap as the pale fingers raced through her hair. "Queeny…will you explain what you need a King for? You got me and your 'prince' already" the albino asked.

The orangette sighed, opening her brown eyes. "A mistake must be fixed" she stated.

"Are me and prince not enough?" the bleached woman sniffed.

The orangette sat up and hugged her twin. "You two are perfect, now calm down" the orangette sighed.

The albino purred and nuzzled her queen's neck. "Though not sure how I got stuck with you two" the orangette suddenly teased.

"Queen, you know you love us" the albino scolded.

"I know I know" the queen sighed blissfully.

The two looked up when they heard the door open. Standing in the doorway was Grimmy, thankfully no Grimmjow following behind. "Princess" Grimmy chirped as she closed the door and hopped on the bed. The orangette was pushed down and a blue head rubbed against her stomach. "The little berry was captured…like you asked" Grimmy chattered.

The orangette smiled, a real, warm, but soft smile. "Thank you Grimmy" she replied.

"Anything for my princess" Grimmy replied, nuzzling the orangette.

"Also…you might want to know…Grimmy has a HUGE crush on the little guy" Grimmy giggled.

"Wonder if the horse would share his king with that cat?" the albino chuckled.

The orangette rolled her eyes and sneakily left the two Hollows to go see the oranget Shinigami.

**YURI! XD**

**I love this story, it's a blast to write...really hoping someone figures out what I'm doing with this...and quick...I am getting bored and I do some crazy shit when I'm bored**

**So REVIEW PLZ**


	5. Chapter 5

Shiro marched into the Soul Society, eyes narrowed, jaw firmly set, fists clenched. "S-shiro?" a surprised Rukia choked out.

"Where's King" Shiro demanded.

"I thought he would be with you" Rukia stated.

"Well he's not…where we have been living was destroyed and Ichigo was taken" Shiro hissed.

Rukia blinked confused, then it dawned on her. "The Soul Society didn't take him…we have been a bit busy not being wiped out" she stated.

Shiro opened his mouth to respond when another voice spoke. "How cute, the horse stampedes when his King disappears"

Shiro and Rukia jolted their heads up to see a white and light blue haired woman with golden on black eyes and a cocky grin. "Thought I should return _your _pineapple" she added as she tossed Renji down to them.

Shiro caught Renji and set him down. "And you are?" he asked.

"Seppen" she replied. Shiro snorted. "Also…you are a pretty useless horse if you let your King be kidnapped" the female albino sneered.

Shiro growled, eyes narrowing more so. Seppen laughed and then turned, disappearing through a portal that hadn't been there a second ago.

Ichigo's eyes snapped open. He was in a white room, on a bed. He noticed an orangette was in a chair near him, staring off into space. Ichigo tried to remember where he was and how he got here.

"Your awake" the orangette stated.  
>Ichigo stiffed. "W-who are you?" Ichigo asked, sitting up.<p>

"You can call me Ichie…we have some things to discuss" the woman stated.

Ichigo blinked before he nodded dumbly. The orangette stepped forward. "Do you know who I am?" Ichie asked.

"Ichie?"

The woman sighed, giving Ichigo a look like he was an idiot. "Who I REALLY am" she tried again.

Ichigo stared at her before shaking his head. The woman stepped forward again, settling on Ichigo's lap, straggling his slim waist. Ichigo instantly felt uncomfortable. No one was supposed to do this except for his Hollow, his Shiro. She was a little shorter than him, 5'6, 5'7 to his 5'9. Their foreheads touched and their similarly colored eyes met. "You sure?" she asked, tilting her head.

Ichigo squirmed a bit. "I don't know you" he stated.

The orangette frowned. "So mean, little King" she stated.

Ichigo stiffened. King was the nickname only Shiro called him. The oranget shivered, trying to push away the woman who still sat on his lap.

A knocking at the door saved Ichigo. Ichie got up from Ichigo's lap and went to answer the door. Ichigo looked over her outfit. A black sleeveless, legless Shinigami uniform and a red glove on her left hand. She opened the door and two females came in. One was like a hollowified Ichie with white hair, a light blue dyed part, golden on black eyes, and dressed in a similar outfit in white. The other woman was the one who had broken into his apartment with Grimmjow.

The blue haired woman squealed at the sight of Ichigo, grabbing him off the bed and pulling him into her chest, choking the poor oranget. "Princess, he's so cute…especially with his hair all messy from sleep and he's adorable" she squealed.

"Put our guest down Grimmy" Ichie commanded.

Grimmy put Ichigo down, sitting next to him. She was cooing him as she pinched his cheeks and nuzzled him. Ichigo suddenly felt a 5 year old being cooed by an over touchy aunt.

"…Queeny…I think Grimmy's a whore" the albino stated, almost innocently.

"Fuck you Seppen" Grimmy snarled.

"No, I only sleep with my queeny…I am not an easy toy like your slutty ass" Seppen snarled.

Ichigo moved away from the obviously furious girls. Ichie quickly broke it up. "Seppen, Grimmy…if you two want to fight then take it OUT of the room…I do not have time for this"

"We are sorry queeny...we love you" Seppen purred, nuzzling the orangette.

Then the albino sat on the bed on the other side of Ichigo. "And we can love Kingy too" she chirped as he pulled the oranget into a hug.

Ichie rolled her eyes and Ichigo mentally gulped. This place, wherever it was, NOT a place Ichigo wanted to be.

"Oh my god" the pink haired woman gasped. "Szayel-chan, get your butt over here, I got some hot new gossip." She squealed, flaring her shoulder length bubble gum pink hair and adjusting her white square rimmed glasses that concealed her bright golden eyes.

"What is it?" a male with equal pink hair in a shorter style asked, as he turned his chair to look at the female.

"That adorable little Shinigami Grimmjow and Grimmy bought back is pregnant" the woman squealed.

"OMG…NO WAY" the other squealed. "That sounds so…cute and romantic, who's kid is it?" Szayel asked.

"His boyfriend's…duh" the woman giggled.

"We got to tell Ichie, and everyone" Szayel chirped in a sing-song voice.

"You sound flamingly gay as normal" Grimmjow stated as he came into the room.

"That cutie you like, Ichie's guest is pregnant" the pink haired woman squealed.

Grimmjow stared at her, turning and leaving. "Someone's pissing jealous" Szayel giggled.

**I don't know how or do I care about how people see Szayel should be...to me he is the flamingly gay, gossip spreading half whore half bitch guy...meaning just like Shinji =D**

**Deal with it...and deal with the new girl, a pink haired one**

**Also am I really fucked up? Cuz no one understand this story and I understand it perfectly...and I probably gonna drop the bomb in a few chapters with some hints in the coming chapters but really, is this that hard to figure out?**

**Also does Seppen and Grimmy fighting make you think anyone else? This is my hint for now**

**REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 6

"What makes you think that?" Toshiro demanded.

The albino sighed. He had agreed to talk with the Captains, who were pretty desperate at this point, on civil terms since they now had a common enemy. "It's simple…you said they came here and asked for you to help them but refused to tell you what they wanted because they knew you would deny it if they say they wanted Ichigo…and Seppen, the albino they got knew Ichigo had been kidnapped, knew enough to be able to mock me about it…it's obvious" Shiro explained, crossing his arms.

"That does sort of make sense" Byakuya stated, nodding.

"Now what they could want with Ichigo, I don't know…I would suggest getting your genius, Kisuke and Mayuri on that soon…cuz whatever they want, from what I was told, they seem very strong and they will be much stronger with Ichigo on their side." Shiro stated.

Yamamoto nodded. "Bring Kisuke here" he stated.

A Shinigami nodded and left to do the task. Yamamoto looked over the captains and Shiro. He opened his mouth to speak when suddenly the door flew open. A small brown haired male raced in, his black robe slightly shredded and his steel blue eyes wide as he panted. Shiro's eyes widen and he raced over to the small male. "Tensa, what happened? Are you okay?" Shiro asked.

The young male looked up at Shiro, tears starting to roll down his cheeks. "I'm sorry…me and old man were useless…we let them take him…I'm sorry I'm sorry we are weak" the small brown haired male started to babble.

Shiro sighed, pulling the younger closer as he made the other rest his head on the albino's shoulder. "Calm down Tensa…god you are almost as emotional as Ichigo" Shiro groaned as he stroked the brown, slightly wavy locks of the crying male. "Stop saying sorry and explain what happened" the albino added, a command.

"Master was taken because me and old man couldn't help him enough" Tensa whimpered.

"It wasn't your fault…you can't be blamed…you and old man can't help Ichigo unless he asks for it…so calm down and stop crying, it's gonna be okay" Shiro soothed.

"…I'm still sorry though" Tensa sniffed.

"There is no reason for you to be sorry…it's not your fault" Shiro sighed.

Tensa nodded slightly. "Shiro…who is this crying child" Byakuya asked.

"I'm not a child" Tensa whined.

"Tensa Zangetsu…Ichigo's Bankai" Shiro replied. "By the way…where's old man?" Shiro asked Tensa as he set the young Zanpakto down.

"He's still with Ichigo…just in case Ichigo needs him..." Tensa responded. Then he looked down. "Though I don't know if old man will be able to hear him…not with that howling wind" Tensa muttered.

"What howling wind" Shiro demanded.

"well… as soon as Ichigo was bought to Hueco Mundo, everything just died and it turned into a barren, snowy wasteland…There's a constant freezing blizzard and all we could hear was this howling wind" Tensa sniffed.

"Was there anything that could have been blocking your hearing before you arrived in Hueco Mundo?" Shiro demanded.

"I don't think so…it's been pretty silent" Tensa stated.

Grimmy had walked Ichie back to her room. "Princess, try to get some rest…me and Seppen will hold down the castle" the bluenette chirped as she kissed Ichie's nose.

"Thank you" the orangette yawned.

Ichie collapsed onto her bed, sighing. She closed her fawn brown eyes. Sleep quickly took over.

_The orange haired 9 year old was crying as she lay her blood covered hands on her father's chest. Tears streaked down her cheeks, mixing with the blood she had accidently smear on herself. "DADDY!" she screamed, resisting the urge to bury her head in her bloody father's chest. "I'm sorry" she whispered._

_The girl stood on shaky feet, looking over at the road filled with cars racing by. She glanced at her dying father. "I will be right back daddy" she stated before she ran up the hill to the road._

"_HEY" she yelled. She was promptly ignored. She frowned and yelled again. She was again ignored. She scowled before racing onto the road. She yelled again, at the top of her lungs at the cars. She was still ignored, one car racing towards her._

_Memories, happy ones, sad ones, all of them raced before her eyes as the car zoomed closer. "STOP" she screamed, screwing her eyes shut._

_The girl had a sudden weightless feeling. She opened her eyes. She was at the side of the road again. "Are you okay?" a soft, concerned voice asked._

_The young girl looked at the woman who held her tenderly and gasped. This brown haired woman with deep brown eyes dressed in black robes and a white over jacket was probably the most beautiful person she had ever seen, more beautiful than her own mother. "Fine" she stated, still staring into those brown eyes._

_The woman gently set the little girl down. "You shouldn't go standing in the middle of roads" the woman scolded._

"…_My daddy needs help though" the girl protested._

"…_Honey" the woman started, kneeling in front of her. The woman laid her hands on the girl's shoulder. "It's too late for him…he's gone…gone to heaven" the woman sighed._

"_No…no…" the girl sniffed, eyes watering more. The girl tried to pull away from the woman and ran into the road. "Let me go, I killed my daddy, I'm a bad girl…I deserve to go to HELL" the girl screamed._

_The woman pulled the orangette back to her. "I will make a deal with you" the woman promised._

_The girl stared at her. "What kind of deal?" she asked._

"_If you promise not to kill yourself, I will take you to heaven so you can visit your father whenever you want" the woman stated._

"_No…I don't deserve something like that" the girl sniffed._

"_You aren't a bad child…you are a very sweet, kind girl…you do deserve so" the woman stated._

"_I want to die" the girl stated._

"…_I will take you with me back to Heaven…I will keep you there with me for a month…if you still want to die then you will stay with me…deal?" the woman asked._

_The little girl nodded. "Ummm…miss what should I call you?" the little girl asked._

"_You may call me Miss Aizan…and you honey?" the woman replied_

"_Everyone calls me Ichie" the little girl chirped._

Ichie sat up abruptly to a loud knocking. "QUEENY" a voice called.

The orangette sighed. "Come in" she called.

Seppen came in. "My Queeny…I just checked with Szayel and Sza…King is pregnant…with the horsey's kid too" Seppen stated.

"Fuck" Ichie swore, surprising Seppen. The orangette rarely swore. "He's useless to us then" Ichie growled.

"He's not that far along" Seppen started.

"We are not hurting a unborn child for these purposes…even if I promised, we can't use him till that child is born" Ichie snapped. She tried to get up from the bed.

"Queeny, you are too weak to be getting up yet" Seppen scolded, forcing the orangette to laid down again. "Also should I bring back some Shinigami to use?" she asked.

"Yes…that would be excellent…and please move Ichigo to the lab…he will be needed to monitered" Ichie demanded, half heartily glaring at the Hollow for forcing her to stay laying down.

"Yes my Queen" Seppen bowed. Then she gave Ichie a quick kiss and left the room. Ichie watched and then glanced down at her hand. "I am a monster…millions of lives for one single life…what is wrong with me" she murmured as she drifted to sleep.

**Awww Tensa is so cute...he's like Shiro and Ichigo's first child...adorable**

**Anyway, a bit of history on Ichie...and some hints on their plans x3**

**Review plz**


	7. Chapter 7

Ichigo blinked at the sight in front of him. All he could see was white. Normally, Ichigo loved that color. But at the moment, it scared him and he wanted away from the colorless world he saw in front of him.

The oranget shivered, waddling through the thick, heavy snow covering the world. "Ichigo" a voice rung through the dying wind.

The oranget whipped around, blinking at the brown haired male in a black robe. "ZANGETSU" Ichigo called, trying to move as quickly as he could to the older male.

Ichigo tripped in the snow but Zangetsu caught him. "What the hell happened here? There's a blizzard and the buildings are completely gone" Ichigo asked.

"It's been like this since you arrived in Hueco Mundo" Zangetsu replied.

Ichigo let worry take over his face. "Are you and Tensa okay?" the oranget panicked.

"Tensa went to explain the situation to Shiro and the Soul Society…it seems that the people who captured you are also attacking and destroying a good portion of the Soul Society and its Shinigami." Zangetsu replied.

"We got to get out of Hueco Mundo and to the Soul Society" Ichigo panicked.

"Ichigo" Zangetsu interrupted.

"What?"

"Even if you got to the Soul Society, you can't fight" Zangetsu sighed.

"WHY?" Ichigo yelled into the again roaring wind.

"First calm down" Zangetsu demanded.

Ichigo took a few calming breaths and the wind died off again. "Now explain" the oranget commanded calmly.

The brown haired middle aged man sighed softly. "It is easier to show you" he stated.

The two males walked for a long time in silence. Slowly the snow seemed to melt away and the world blended to a jungle, ruins of a sideways city inside. Ichigo couldn't believe it. There were living animals in the jungle. Some of the animals actually approached the pair, growling at Zangetsu but rubbing against and purring towards Ichigo. As they continued to walk, more and more animals appeared.

Finally they reached a small meadow, surrounded by huge trees that let little sunlight into the thick jungle. Ichigo's eyes widen at what laid in the middle of the grassy meadow. A large amount of reiatsu, Ichigo and Shiro's was swirling, flaring, creating a cocoon of sorts. Animals lay around the reiatsu, guarding it.

"What is that?" Ichigo nearly whispered.

"…That is Shiro's and your baby…Ichigo, you are pregnant" Zangetsu stated.

"WHAT?" Ichigo yelled.

A freezing breeze blew in. "Ichigo, calm yourself" the brown haired male.

Ichigo closed his eyes, breathing in and out. The cold faded and Ichigo reopened his eyes. "Ichigo…you must keep yourself calm…if you don't the cold will spread and your child will most likely die…only your calmness and warmth can make sure the child live to birth" Zangetsu explained softly.

"…My warmth?" Ichigo asked.

"The child can feel when you are nearby…that can also help it survive" the Zanpakto explained.

Ichigo nodded, sitting down next to the animals, watching the reiatsu swirl. Zangetsu would have sat as well, but he was wearing out his welcome. The animals, the child's guardian would allow the mother but anyone else had limited time and limited power, especially this close to the developing child.

Szayel smiled. "Well it seems young Ichigo knows about his pregnancy and it seems like his body is starting to return to normal…hopely he has an easy pregnancy or Ichie will have our heads" Szayel sighed.

"Don't worry…me and you are watching over him…and if needed we have other help" the female at his side chirped.

"What's ya two talking about?" Grimmy asked.

"Oh hello Grimmy…Ichigo's pregnancy…it seems like it will be a bit smoother" the woman chirped.

"That's good Sza…princess will be happy about that at least" the bluenette giggled. "But I really can't get over how cute the little berry is" Grimmy added.

"You can look but no touchy" Sza stated before she slid over to a computer to look at some things.

"I know I know" Grimmy rolled her eyes.

Ichie sat on her throne, bored out of her mind. Seppen was curled up, asleep on her lap. Ichie looked at the hollow nuzzling her stomach and she sighed. "Are you really asleep? Or are you just trying to feel her?" Ichie asked.

Seppen's golden on black eyes meet her queen's brown ones. "What? Can't I nuzzle my princess?" she asked.

"Not so loud Seppen" Ichie hissed.

"Grimmjow already knows…and everyone else will learn once the princess is born" Seppen blinked.

"That's not the point" the orangette growled.

"…Queeny? Don't you find it odd that she will be older than him? And not by a few hours or a few days but a few months" Seppen asked.

"It's not our hands to mess with that stuff" Ichie snapped.

"…Ichie, we will save both of them" Seppen stated softly, sitting up as she wrapped her arms around Ichie's neck.

"I…of course we will stupid" Ichie tried to snarl but it came out more as a whimper as the oranget broke down in tears.

"Our princess will be fine…so will Lady Aizan" Seppen soothed.

"How can you be so fucking sure" Ichie snapped.

"Cuz we just know…just as we know you, my princess need some sleep" Grimmy stated from the doorway. The bluenet closed the door and jumped to the raised steep where the throne sat. Ichie bit her lip as the second pair of arms wrapped around her. "We love you" the bluenet and white woman purred in unison.

"Love ya too" Ichie whispered, tears streaking her fair skin.

**yayz for yuri xD**

**I love adding tension**

**So anyone want to guess who are the girls? their plan? Anything? who Ichigo and Shiro's kid is?**

**I will tell you that the ShiroIchi's kid's inner world is actually a jungle with lots of pets...because since the child is devloping and growing, it's world is a part of Ichigo's. The snow/blizzard/cold is Ichigo's fear and doubt and it can kill the child if Ichigo has too much**

**Anyway Review, ask questions, etc, etc ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

"Your grandmother wants to see you" the silver haired woman sighed, eyes closed and arms crossed as she leaned against the wall. Ichie was laying in her bed, back to the silver haired woman.

"I am not going back…not yet" Ichie stated.

"Lazy Aizan is going to die…you can't stop it, only delay it…and the longer you delay it, the more you will hurt in the long run" the other sighed, pushing off of the wall and sitting down on the bed. "Your grandmother is just worried" the silver haired woman sighed.

Ichie ignored the other, huffing. "But she agreed to send you some troops…she really does spoil you doesn't she" the older woman laughed.

"I'm her fave granddaughter" Ichie stated proudly.

"You mean her only granddaughter" came the snorted reply.

"Shut it Sil" Ichie snapped.

"Whatever" the older woman rolled her eyes. "I got to head back now…call if you need anything, and I do mean anything" she purred.

Ichie threw a pillow at her friend's head. "Get out pervert" the orangette snapped.

A laugh and the older left the room. The orangette sighed, yawning slightly. Seppen and Grimmy had put her on bed rest since her reiatsu level came rising and falling at random times. She would be stuck like this for probably a week or two. "Stupid Hollows" Ichie murmured before turning over and falling asleep.

Tensa was asleep, head on Shiro's lap as he slept away his stress. Rukia and Renji were talking to Shiro. "…You have a job…that's a bit unexpected" Renji snorted.

"I have to help pay the bills" Shiro stated.

"So what kind of job is it?" Rukia asked.

"I work at a music store…and work a few shifts on the weekends at a club as a bartender" Shiro stated.

"…That's even more unexpected" Rukia stated.

"Ichigo said that too…though he's a waitress" Shiro snorted.

"You mean waiter?" Renji asked.

"No, I mean waitress" Shiro growled.

"Wow" the red head stated.

"By the way…why is Tensa laying on you like that?" Rukia asked.

"Like how?" Shiro asked.

"…Kind of like a lover would" Rukia stated.

"No…I don't like him like that…even if I did, I'm not an idiot" Shiro responded.

"How would you be an idiot for that?" Rukia pressed.

"Well Ichigo would kill me for one…for another, Mugetsu would murder me" Shiro shrugged.

"Mugetsu?" Renji asked.

"Ichigo's final form…the one with long black hair that he used to defeat Aizen" Shiro replied.

"Why would he kill you?" Rukia asked.

"He happens to be dating Tensa" Shiro snorted.

"Oh" Renji and Rukia stated, eyes wide and shocked expression spreading over their faces.

Shiro smirked, snorting. "What?" he asked.

Abruptly the doors to the room there were in exploded. Two figures walked in through the smoke. One was a busty red head female with black tribal tattoos spreading over her body and wine colored eyes glancing over the others in the room. She was dressed in black short shorts, a tight light green tank top with her breasts half spilling out, black high heeled boots reaching her knees, and a pair of black sunglasses laying on top of her seemingly endless long red hair reaching past her back and brushing her firm and rounded ass. The other was a small black haired male with large purple eyes. He was dressed in the standard Shinigami uniform with a few Chappy hair pieces in his about ear length raven colored hair.

"Which one of you is Hichigo Shirosaki" the small male asked.

"I am technically Hichigo Shirosaki though only Ichigo calls me that, and only when he's pissed at me" Shiro stated, standing up. "Why do you ask?" the albino added.

"We are supposed to ask if you would like to come with us to Hueco Mundo" the male stated.

"If you refuse, we have permission to beat the shit out of you" the red head purred.

"No you don't Ren…Ruki…but we do" another voice chirped. Two blondes walked in, one had silver eyes while the other had brown eyes. The silver eyed one had about shoulder length sandy blonde hair, dressed in dark jeans, a white tank top, and a green and white hat. The other blonde had golden blonde hair was in a low ponytail reaching her mid-back, dressed in dark jeans, a orange tank top, a forest green jacket, and a loose black tie around her neck.

"What the hell are you two doing here Shin…Ki" the red head snarled.

"Either of you can take on Seppen…so either of you could take on Shiro if he denied…the two are of about equal power" the sandy blonde stated.

"So Shiro…what is your answer…think careful" the other blonde purred.

Grimmjow sat on the edge of Ichigo's bed. Szayel and Sza had to leave the room for a bit and asked Grimmjow to watch the oranget. Ichigo had shifted earlier so he was lying halfway on the bluenet's lap, purring as Grimmjow ran his fingers through the silky hair of the younger.

Grimmjow froze when he saw Ichigo blink his eyes open. Shit. Szayel and Sza had assured Grimmjow that Ichigo wouldn't wake up, but here Ichigo was waking up.

Ichigo saw Grimmjow and screamed, hurting Grimmjow's sensitive ears. Ichigo tried to escape from Grimmjow's arms but the bluenet held fast. Ichigo screwed his eyes shut, trying to calm himself. Then he used his foot, which Grimmjow was watching as he grabbed the oranget's arms, and kicked as hard as he could which happened to be _very_ hard.

Grimmjow yelped, releasing Ichigo. Ichigo used the distraction and raced away, trying to keep himself calm. The oranget raced out of the room and down the hall. Grimmjow rubbed his red cheek and got up, following.

Ichigo raced down the white halls. They all looked the same to him. His fear was rising. He didn't know where he was going and he knew Grimmjow was close on his heels. Ichigo glanced behind him, and gulped. His inner world was probably chilling but he couldn't calm down. He was too scared and nervous to do that.

"Get back here" Grimmjow yelled, trying to not sound anger but peaceful. He didn't want to hurt Ichigo but he might have to.

"No" Ichigo snapped back, sounding like a whining child.

Grimmjow growled, running faster. "Grimmjow stop" a voice growled, bring the bluenet to a sudden stop.

A hand grabbed Ichigo by the back of his shirt, stopping the male. Ichigo stiffed, trying to calm down. But he had a feeling he was about to get in a lot more trouble with this person than Grimmjow since they had a good amount of power over the feline espada.

"Calm down Ichigo" the voice commanded. Ichigo looked over at his new capturer as well as savior. He was surprised to see a huffing Ichie dressed in a black bra and white panties. Ichigo turned red as a tomato, gulping. Ichie looked like she had just been woke up from a much needed sleep.

**CLIFFY xD Poor Ichigo, having to see her in that xD**

**So many questions...like who is Ichie's grandmother, where/who are the troops Ichie asked for and got, will Shiro go to Hueco Mundo (Willing), who are the 3 girls and boy who showed up in the Soul Society to pick up Shiro, what is Ichie's plan for Ichigo, etc, etc xD**

**Try to answer them a bit...please**

**Anyway, Review/ask questions/answer questions/etc/etc...but at least review plz**


	9. Author's Note

**No this isn't an update. You guys don't deserve one**

**I am done. DONE with this shit. Lots of people read my stories but only a very small fraction of those people take a minute to review so I'm DONE! I am not posting anymore chapters or stories because YOU PEOPLE WHO CAN'T SPARE A SECOND TO SAY SOMETHING NICE OR SOMETHING TO HELP ME BECOME A BETTER WRITER. If you like my stories then tell me that if you don't then tell me and I will try to make something more akeen to your likes. I'm taking a long break from fanfiction, I just don't want to deal with anymore, getting upset because few people take even a second to review. I don't care if it's as simple as update or good chapter. So bye for a while I guess**

* * *

><p><strong>Edit: This is my apology thing and me trying to explain...and probably failing. So bare with me and read all the way through before you comment again or judge. No pity or mean comments, thanks<strong>

**First off, I would like to- actually make that NEED to apologize for me being a total bitch and acting liked a spoiled brat and whining and such. I'm sorry for my mean words, they were rude, and kind of sudden. I probably hurt quite a few of you and angered some more. I can't say how sorry I am for what I said, words can't express it. (Man this sounds insincere and cheesy. Again, hear me out with my stupidity and probably ranting included) I could have said it much nicer than I did. So I'm sorry.**

**Now to try and explain what happened that made this happen. The whole review thing isn't my big problem (It does play a part but I will explain that later...) I am normally easy-going, and shrug off my problems. But things like school, friend drama, emotional things, stress in general, hell books ending, etc all give me some sort of build up even if I shrug it off. The emotions just steam and boil and stuff, more and more emotions pouring it as I continue to have small little problems. Sometimes some of the emotions drain out, over time or after some stress reliever and stuff. Anyway, I just got furious about my 'lack of reviews'. (I know I have lots but bare with me, please)**

**In my fury, I did the what a lot of people do, I wrote something nasty to calm myself. But then I did some unthinkable and posted it on the internet, on my page and then a bunch of my stories. I said things I should have but I was pissed off and upset and I wanted some relief. I know what a lot of you are thinking. "Wow, what a bitch!" I will admit it, I acted like a bitch and I deserve your anger. But I'm human and we get mad and we do nasty things. But for like the 4th or 5th time, bare with me and let me explain some more. Explaining my issue with this will involve me talking about my childhood a bit, I will try to be brief so I don't either bore or upset you or whatever. I don't know how you will feel about it ^^;**

**I had kind of a bumpy childhood. I have always been different which got me picked on and such. My once nice voices suddenly got spilt personalities and a lot of the times they seemed to be just the other kids too, bullying me and taunting me. It hurt me greatly but I was luckily saved. I found friends and they treated me nice. I loved them and it made me develop this want and kind of need to pleasure people I like. (You are probably wondering what this has to do with anything. Hold on, I'm getting there.) Also from my new friendship, the whole saying "Sticks and stones may break your bones but words will never hurt you" very true for me. Words didn't hurt me anymore, I didn't really care about others thought of me because I had friends to support me.**

**Some years passed, I got into anime and my passion for writing I had as a child came back to me. I started creating ideas and plots to use for my fanfictions. I worked hard on every story, every chapter, every paragraph. My grammar and spelling got better (That's why made me give up as a child). I slowly built up my fanbase, some were shadow readers and of the known I made many friends. My want to pleasure people I liked, meaning my fans demanded me to make sure I had something for everyone to enjoy. I wanted to please you guys, excite you, give you an enjoy plot, one to make you think and imagine with me, something to make your emotions soar and fly but also drop you only to catch you again later, to confuse you, tickle your funny bone, to make you smile even if your life is hard, connect with all of you through my words that made pictures and scenes in your heads. I want the reviews to know if I'm doing that.**

**When there are no reviews (in sight or on a certain chapter or story) those spilt personality voices return and they mock me, telling me that I'm not a good writer because I can't make you feel. They tear down my high expectations I have for each of my stories and chapters.**

**Here is my note on reviews that I didn't know where to put. I do love and expect some reviews. They mean more to me than faves, follows, or views. They tell me what is really liked and disliked since they need at least some thought to type them. Faves and follows are simply clicking a button and done. Views mean actually very little, for all I know every single one of them could have been someone clicking, seeing no of interest and clicking away. It makes sense in my head. Other note on reviews, I see other people, writers and they seem to have lots of reviews, fans and I go green (with envy.) I look at my stories that I see the mass of my reviews on really old stories that I don't really have the time or patience to rewrite or on stories that I simply have no more interest on. (I sometimes write in the spur of a moment, create a story and never touch it again after I'm done with that first type.)**

**Random note to explain myself a bit more. I'm sorry for those of you who are frustrated with me for not finishing stories. I either have ADHD or something similar and have a horrible time to focus for long periods of time plus I have an overactive imagination ****which makes it a bit hard to continue on one thing because I have new ideas and I want to elaborate on my new ideas.**

**Okay final notes, man this thing is long ^^; And I still got some HW to do...Sorry random. Okay, I hope I didn't repeat too much...I wrote most of this out last night on paper while I was supposed to be asleep and then read though my thoughts, typing them up and adding a bit and taking some out as well. I haven't and probably will not proof read this, Homework ^^; And I don't want to bother Via with reading this. UGGG I need to shut up. Ummmm oh yeah, thank you all for your kind (and some less kind) words, notes, and reviews. It's nice to know you all care and they are a lot more of you than I thought ^^; Please no pity A I will kill you if you give me that. Please don't yell at me either, I know I'm a bitch okay. And don't tell me it's fine because it wasn't. Once more sorry for what I did**

**~Sigery97 (a writer who doesn't deserve the love she is given DX)**

**PS. Still on break till I get back into my 'in school' thing and I am ready to take my swings at working on my stories some more.**

**And for making you read this long thing and for the shit I gave you all, I am going to try and do something for you all**

**Kuro: Yup, her break isn't going to be much of a break because she- *kicked rather hard by me* OWWW**

**Me: I didn't tell you my plans so you could just tell them Dx It's going to be a surprise**

**Kuro: Fine. Ugggggg...you kick hard for a girl who sits around on her computer all day**

**Me: Thanks for reading this ^^ Love you all**


	10. Chapter 9

Kisuke leaned closer to the screen in front of him, grey eyes opened a bit wider than normal in surprise. He changed the angle. It was still there. Kisuke had just found a tunnel like thing that linked their universe to a parallel universe, exactly the same shape, angles, everything was the same. Well at least at the surface the blonde could see. "Mayuri" he called over the other scientist.

Kisuke pointed out the tunnel and the two of them started to try and figure out why there was a tunnel in the first place and if the people they had been at war with could be from the other universe, using the tunnel to come over.

Ichie had taken Ichigo to her room, making him sit on the bed. After noticing his diverted glance and deep blush, Ichie quickly got dressed to make him more comfortable. The orangette plopped down on the bed, looking over the nervous male. "Calm down Ichigo, you are gonna end up hurting the kid" Ichie stated.

Ichigo stiffed, jerking his head to look at the worried woman next to him. He wanted to deny his pregnancy. The orangette sighed softly, pulling Ichigo into a gentle hug. Ichigo stiffed before eventually relaxing. She was spreading her calm, even, soothing reiatsu over his body. "You okay?" she asked softly.

Ichigo nodded slowly. Then he felt a pulsing pain in his head. He pulled away from Ichie, groaning in pain. "Ichigo" she started.

Ichigo's hands flew up to cover his ears, eyes screwing shut. It felt like something was tearing at his heart, at his brain, at everything. He could hear a loud scream echoing through the vast lands of his mind.

Ichie laid him down on the bed. She gently moved his hands from his ears. She started to murmur soothing things to the disturbed male.

It took a while but Ichie finally calm down the oranget and got him to sleep. She sighed, running her fingers through Ichigo's silky locks in a comforting manner. "Guess she and he will be born around the same time" she muttered softly. Ichigo's child was developing extremely fast, taking a good amount of Ichigo's reiatsu which is probably why the male had slept so long. Sometimes a child would develop a little faster if one of its parents were strong, a bit faster if both were but this development was insane and pretty much impossible.

Ichie sighed softly. She would have Szayel and Sza look over him again and see if they could help, which they probably couldn't.

Ichie thought about going to sleep as well when a loud knocking interrupted her train of thought. "Come in" she called.

The door opened and Ichie's face lit up at seeing her two best friends, Ruki and Ren. "Hey guys" she chirped. The red haired busty woman and small black haired male raced over, smothering Ichie in a death grip hug. "Don't kill Queeny" Seppen whined from the doorway.

"I'm fine Seppen" Ichie rolled her eyes.

"Why's King in here?" the albino asked.

"Someone was letting Grimmjow watch him" the orangette replied.

"Ah" the albino snorted. "Well one less stop I guess" she added.

"Why?" Ichie asked.

"Surprise…Ren, Ruki can you help Queeny there, she's having reiatsu flicks" Seppen stated as she walked over to the bed and scooped up the oranget.

Ruki and Ren took position on either side of Ichie, holding her hands and supporting her.

The group walked in a comfortable silence down the halls. Ichie was a bit surprised when she saw a room with a few guards posted outside the door.

Seppen waved the guards away and they entered the room. Shin and Ki were sitting on the bed, talking with Shiro who had Tensa sitting behind him, glaring at the girls.

When Shiro heard the door open, he looked over at the group. He growled when he saw Seppen holding his King. The female albino walked over and dumped the oranget onto Shiro's lap.

Shiro hugged the sleeping male close to his chest and Tensa smiled before fading back to Ichigo's mind. Ichie smirked slightly. "I will assume this is Shiro, Ichigo's boyfriend and the father of that child" Ichie stated.

"Well unless we made a mistake, then yes this is Shiro" Shin replied.

"I highly doubt it would be a mistake…he looks too similar to Ichigo to NOT be Shiro" Ki added.

"You two are idiots" Ren stated.

"We know they are…we are gonna go now, Seppen make sure there are guards posted at the doors and windows" the orangette commanded. "…and tell Grimmjow to come to my room, I have to speak to him" Ichie added.

Seppen nodded. Ichie quickly left the room with the help of Ren and Ruki. Ki and Shin followed a moment or so later. Seppen smiled at Shiro. "Be careful with the King…he's a bit unstable and scared" she stated. "Good horsey" she added before she left the room.

Shiro looked down at Ichigo who was curled up in his arms, asleep. He laid Ichigo on the bed and gently shook him awake. Ichigo groaned, trying to burrow his head in his arm to continue his sleep. Shiro's eyes softened at the cute display. He cupped Ichigo's face, leaning over and kissing Ichigo's nose.

Ichigo's eyes blinked open and he gasped, smiling when he saw his loving boyfriend. Ichigo sat up, throwing his arms around Shiro's neck and burying his head into Shiro's neck. "Shiro, I missed you" the oranget breathed.

"I missed you too King…I was so worried" Shiro purred, hugging Ichigo tightly.

"…Shiro…I have something to tell you" Ichigo breathed.

"What?" Shiro asked.

"I'm pregnant"

"…Since when?!"

"Since you got me pregnant I guess" Ichigo blushed.

"But…I thought human guys couldn't get pregnant!?" Shiro nearly screamed.

Ichigo shrunk back, his hands flying down to protect his stomach. Shiro instantly softened. "I'm not mad, just surprised," He explained. The oranget nodded. Shiro leaned over, capturing Ichigo's lips softly. "I missed you so much, I love you." He purred. Ichigo smiled and nodded, saying it back.

The lovers laid down, curling together. They fell asleep, wrapped up in their loving embrace.

**I wrote this shortly after my 'break' started... yay I guess**

**I have a lot of homework tonight so this is your guys' update... still need to finish my Homework ^^;**

**So please review, thanks ^^**


End file.
